Whith Blood and Rage of Crimson Red
by 666Rik666
Summary: It came to my attantion that there is no naruto/red lantern crossover, so enjoy. And it came to my attention that there is next to nothing pics with naruto as red lantern, thanks matt for his work there is one good, all rights for picture reserved.


**With blood and rage of crimson red.**

**Chapter I.**

I tell you about this, how I became what I'm now, it's all started at that day at 10th of October, when Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha. I will skip reasons and tell you the result the oh-so-wised Yondaime Hokage sealed it inside me. And messed up with it, seriously looking back now I'm starting to think that he can't do anything right. First four years of my life weren't so bad but soon my parents discovered that because of seal's malfunction, I couldn't use a special chakra to tame the beast that was sealed inside of me, my twin sister on the other hand could.

Soon they switched their attention from me to her, fuck they forgot to give me presents on my birthday even though it was at the same day as my sister, after all we are twins for God's sake, the difference is I have the birthmarks and Minato's hair color and she looks more like Kushina. Why I'm not calling them parents? … You seriously need an answer for that question?

Well you see my situation nearly no friends no parent's love, right now you must be asking yourself how that boy is still sane? I said "nearly". I met this girl, Hinata, when group of bullies made fun of her, it made me sick, I charged on them and saw nothing but red, when I returned to my senses I saw only her and beaten bullies, I was covered in blood, what surprised me was that she wasn't afraid of me. That was my first happy memory, a memory about my first friend.

Even when Kushina saw me all covered in blood and punished me, even when Minato made my sister the Clan Head, even when they denied me ninja training, I just gripped my teeth, but everyone has their limit and I was not exception. Once I heard their talk with each other they denied me everything just to made me prisoner inside their home, my sister supposed to be my warden and after my death Kyuubi will be sealed in one of her children, I gripped my teeth once more and next day I decided to speak with Minato, when I came to his cabinet I heard that he talked to someone. I listened to their conversation and moment later my eyes were wide open he bargained with cloud shinobi, for several trade and diplomatic rights he said that he would help kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress, and lead the pursuit in other direction, I don't remember how I came to the Forest of Death, I remember great anger and hatred building inside me begging for release, and mechanical voice that gave me power to do what is right:

"Naruto Uzumaki of sector 2516, there is great anger in your heart welcome to Red Lanterns Corps. Speak your Oath and receive the power."

I remember how I raised my hand and how the words of Oath came to my mind:

_With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_Ripped from bodies of freshly dead,_

_Together with my holy rage,_

_I judge you all this is my fate._

My attire changed I was now covered by black and red spandex suit, on my shoulders were pauldrons, my hands, now clawed, were covered by red, metal gloves and on my chest was strange symbol circle with to broken lines, it seemed like they held it.

Felling the power coursing through my veins I understood one thing: that was my chance to ruin Minato's party. And I used it one hundred percent.

I killed Kumo's ambassador by burning him alive, I smiled listening to his screams, Hinata was safe for that moment, to made it constant I need to taught one arrogant prick a lesson and I have done it with great pleasure, I lured Namikaze to the Valley of the End, I knew that he would follow person who ruined his plans, I still remember his surprised face when he saw me.

_Rain slowly fall on earth, but with each passing minute it became stronger and stronger, water ran on Minato's face, worsening his vision. He doubled his efforts, he must capture the one responsible for all this mess, until trace runs cold. Soon he felt the waves of killing intent, more closer he gets to the source of this waves, rage and bloodlust seemed like he can touch them._

_Half an our later he arrived to the Valley of the End. In the center of the Valley he saw a figure levitating near the giant rocks, covered by red light._

"_I knew you would come here." – so familiar voice said, Minato shivered when person turned his face to him, he instantly met the hard gaze of his son, Naruto's eyes burned with unholy fury and glowed dark red._

"_Naruto please calm down, we shouldn't go so far, this must be all damn fox's deed, I must check your seal and reinforce it if it became unstable."_

"_CALM DOWN!? I was calm when you illegally made my sister a Clan Head, I was calm when you decided not to train me, I was calm when you decided to make me an eternal prisoner, but when you decided to sell the girl I love like some sort of cheap whore, I decided that enough is enough." Naruto slowly levitated himself into the air. "You will know my holy rage, be prepared Minato, and brace yourself."_

_Minato was sure that even with new freakish powers Naruto will easily fall to his battle experience and might, so when he blocked the first strike he was very surprised that impact from hit nearly broke his arm, and after connection with strange red energy, his left hand was badly burned and couldn't function properly. He saw as Naruto flew into the air and felt helpless, Naruto slowly raised his hand with red ring and said: "You wanted Kyuubi so much? Get it if you can." Slowly energy emitted by the ring started to take form of giant nine tailed fox. With loud roar it crashed Minato into the earth, from pain so called "greatest Hokage" lost consciousness. Naruto slowly approached the Yondaime's body, with sadistic smirk he thought, that as good son he should give his "father" a parting gift he bit his finger and saw, how slowly drops of his fire blood fell into Yondaime's wounds._

"_You will be such a mess for the rest of your life "father' I hope you learn your lesson."_

_And leaving after himself a red stream of energy he left to the direction, that ring gave him: to Ysamot._

_**The same time. Hyuuga compound.**_

_Hinata Hyuuga couldn't sleep that night her best friend, Naruto was in her thoughts, he protected her in her time of need, but she couldn't be there for him, right now when he needed her, she sighed once again except Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha, she was the only one gave him the birthday gift. She sighed once again and looked at the dark sky, suddenly she saw a bright falling star, Hinata closed her eyes and whished to be with her loved ones, suddenly cometh changed direction, it flew right to Hyuuga compound and with bright violet light a small ball of energy stayed before Hinata._

"_Hinata Hyuuga of sector 2516, you have a great love in your heart, welcome to Star Sapphire Corps."_

_Bright light enveloped her and when it faded she stood in her Star Sapphire attire, which consisted of armored high boots, her armored bikini that showed her already impressive chest, and armored panties, when she saw herself in mirror she nearly fainted from embarrassment. _

"_Star Sapphire Hinata Hyuuga prepare to enter hyper space, and fly to Zamaron."_

_**Ysamot.**_

_That was a world of predators and killers that he can tell, Naruto felt that without the adrenalin rush he had no powers left and slowly faded into darkness. He awaked from his slumber and first thing that he saw was a giant red skinned demon, he couldn't feel the malice towards himself except the usual amount this creature leaked into the world unconsciously._

_When he opened his mouth, full of razor sharp teeth, Naruto heard his voice full of unimaginable power:_

"_I'm Atrocitus, boy and you are my soon – to – be greatest creation."_


End file.
